Our Last Goodbye
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: -"Friends?" He suggested offering her a hand. "Friends." She confirmed idly with a crooked smile.   For the amazing BALLofSONSHINE for her birhtday xD


**A/N hey guys! so anyways this fic is dedicated to the amazing BALLofSONSHINE! Happy birthday! [insert applause]**

**I know we've only recently began talking to each other but you are just so sweet! :)**

**I wish you a very happy birthday. xD**

* * *

**And just so you guys know I kinda took off some of my older stories because..well I blush at every grammer mistake :P**

**This is a song fic to 'Our Last Goodbye' by Faber Drive. It's one of my favorite songs! ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

* * *

_No it's not alright to pretend there's nothing wrong_

_It's the same old fight but it's gone on way too long_

"Come on Chad, I saw the way you were looking at her." Sonny spat out viciously as her eyes dug under his.

The blonde haired actor brushed his hair back with a swift motion of his hand. "Really Sonny? Are you really gonna get jealous about this?" He asked annoyed. "I wasn't checking her out!" He lamented.

Sonny rolled her eyes as her glare hardened. "I'm not jealous and you totally were!" She yelled turning away to leave.

Chad immediately grabbed her by the arm. "We're not done talking!" He exclaimed.

Sonny jerked his arm away. "Yes we are." She clarified as she stomped on his foot or affect.

_You slam the door, so I scream at you but I'm ignored  
Got me thinking what's the use? It's true. It's too late for me and you_

"Get back out here Sonny!" Chad screamed as he banged on Sonny's door. "We need to have this talk." He demanded as he banged louder.

Finally a creak could be heard as the door slowly opened. In front of him stood a grouchy Sonny with her arms crossed over her chest. "What do you want _Chad_?" She said his name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Chad sighed as his hands found their way in his pockets. "We need to talk about…us." He bit out.

Sonny looked away. "There's nothing left to talk about." She said softly as bitterness was evident in her voice.

"Look Sonny, I'm trying. I really am." He assured. "But we both knew it wasn't gonna be easy." He explained as his striking blue eyes found the core of her brown ones.

"So what are you saying?" Sonny asked as she tried to hide the hurt in her voice.

Chad ruefully shook his head, daring himself to say those words. The words that both of them were expecting to hear. But he didn't. And neither did she.

_So I'm heading home but you probably saw me leave  
When you text my phone saying "Don't you still love me?"_

Chad sighed as he got into his convertible. He silently cursed under his breath as he realized Sonny made a mark on his car the last time she stormed off.

He remembered that day perfectly well. She slammed the car door claiming she never wanted to see him ever again.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He stifled a groan as he shifted in his seat, pulling out the phone from his back pocket.

_To Chad_

_Don't you still love me?_

_-Sonny_

Chad's eyes softened a bit at the message. His mind fought for replies that he could send back. 'I love you' and 'Forever and always' flowed around his brain. But in the end he never replied.

_You'll never change, Cause I can't say no  
We need a break but you're making it so tough, to give you up. You know I'll never get enough_

"That's it!" Chad yelled, fury evident in his eyes.

Sonny took in uneven breaths as her throat burned from all the yelling.

Tears stung her eyes as she turned around and prepared her dramatic exit.

However just before she got to the door, "Stop." The tween heartthrob demanded.

"I'm sorry." He added later on.

_Now it's time, time, time. Time that we admit it. Gotta say, say, say. Say that this is finished  
Tried to make it work but we just made it worse. We took it way too fast. We couldn't make it last_

"I can't do this anymore!" Chad admitted as he buried his face in his hands. Sonny remained silent as she sat down next to him.

Chad sighed loudly. "I want to do this. I want to _so_ bad." He subconsciously put a hand to his forehead. "But I just can't take it anymore."

Sonny gave a curt nod. "Goodbye Chad." She replied before walking off.

Chad zoned out as he watched the most important girl in his life walk away. "Idiot." He muttered to himself under his breath.

_We were done, done, done. Done before we started. Now we'll both end up bruised and broken hearted. Tried to take it slow, but we just lost control. We gotta face the facts and say our last goodbye_

"So…this is it?" Sonny asked as she handed him back a box of the stuff he left around her apartment.

Chad returned her look of disappointment. "Yup." He responded handing her a box about equal size.

He inwardly sighed as he read her expression.

"Friends?" He suggested offering her a hand. "Friends." She confirmed idly with a crooked smile.

_She said that love's the answer but it's never free  
I said this love's a cancer, cause I know it's killing me_

Chad shot a smile at Sonny as he passed her in the cafeteria. She returned it with one of her lopsided grins.

After this brief exchange they immediately went separate ways with their cast mates.

Chad moped as he poked his steak with a fork. He remembered having lunch with Sonny and how they used to fight over what to order and when he let her win, she'd be mad that he wasn't even trying.

He smiled at the memory.

_Say our last goodbye._

Sonny lay in bed as the days events replayed in her head. She aimlessly rolled around as she tried to get some sleep.

The dim light of her phone shone as it began mooing. Sonny reluctantly grabbed it off the counter and pressed speak.

"Hello?" She murmured.

"Hey." Came the voice she knew too well.

"Hey." She whispered hoarsely.

There was silence on the other end.

"What do you say we try this again?" His hopeful voice bloomed.

Her heart skipped several beats.

"I'd like that."

_Here we go again._

* * *

**A/N **

**I know. I _had_ to give them a happy ending xD**

**So anyways HAPPY BIRTHDAY BALLofSONSHINE! Lots of love!**

**See you all next time!**


End file.
